Abe and Henry: The Lives and Times
by theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: A series of incidents in the many years of Abraham Lincoln and Henry Sturges. Some will deviate from canon, others not.
1. Setting the Story Right

Setting the Story Right

By theanonymouslibrarians

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of the series's characters.

Henry entered the study quietly, avoiding the floorboards that he knew would creak. Nevertheless, a smile touched the corners of Abraham's mouth. Over a century of friendship, several decades of which had been spent living together, had created a bond between the two men that few vampires or humans could ever comprehend. It would take more than stealth for Henry to hide his presence from Abe.

That smile faltered when the former president glanced up from his journal and caught sight of what Henry held. "Henry..." His voice held a tone of warning as he eyed the book that the other vampire held in front of him like a shield. "You didn't..."  
"Of course not!" Henry said hurriedly. "I wouldn't! You know I only let him publish the last one with your permission!"

"I couldn't go out in public for months after that! Not without some type of disguise!" Abraham fumed. "People were convinced that I was a vampiric Abraham Lincoln!"

Henry restrained himself from pointing out that this was exactly who his friend was; this had been a point of contention between them since the book's publication (even though Abraham had given his full permission to Henry to share his journals with Seth, and even though Henry had let Abe read the manuscript before it was published) and part of the reason Henry had agreed to a sequel was to make peace on this issue. "This one isn't about you. It's about me." Abraham blinked, leaning back in surprise. "And I think you'll find I've remedied the situation." Henry tossed the book onto Abraham's desk and backed up a few paces.

"How-"

"Just...just read it." And Henry beat a hasty retreat before Abe could raise any objections.

They didn't talk about the book again in the next few days. Henry occasionally saw Abraham reading it, marking it up with notes, but he didn't ask his friend to reveal his thoughts on it. Most of the events Abraham was already familiar with. The two had few secrets from one another, and Abe was intimately familiar with aspects of Henry's life which the vampire had felt too dark or shameful to make public. It was the ending that really mattered, and Abraham would make his thoughts known if and when he wanted to.

That moment came one night when Henry was swimming laps in their pool. He'd reached the edge of the pool and had been about to flip, when he had sensed his friend's presence. Looking up, Henry saw Abraham frowning down at him and his heart sank.

"I finished the book."

"And?" Henry asked with trepidation.

Abraham sighed. "It'll help, the rabid fans thinking I'm dead..."

"But...?"

"It's just...did you have to make my death so gruesome?"


	2. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

by the anonymouslibrarians

Note: I do not own _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ or any of its characters.

It was only after he became a vampire that Abraham realized how thoroughly he had often misjudged Henry. Abraham seldom found himself able to eavesdrop on thoughts the way other vampires could. Sometimes he wondered if this was because he found the practice rude. But you couldn't live in the same household as someone and fail to pick up on their thoughts and feelings. It was decades after his "death," after he and Henry had more or less made peace and moved in together that Abraham realized that when Henry said, "Some men are too interesting to die," he meant many things, chief amongst them, "I don't think I can live without you.


	3. Respite

Respite

By theanonymouslibrarians

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter or any of the series's characters.

This had been a bad idea. They'd ducked into the bar after spending an hour trying to evade their trackers. The plan had been to stay just a few hours, let their trail grow cold while they hid in the crowd, then leave, mingling with a large group of people, and find a hotel room to spend the night in. Only Abe and Henry had had a hell of a week, rooting out various white supremacist groups and killing vampires. They had both collapsed onto a lounge at the edge of the bar, enjoying the respite. And then, fifteen minutes later, Abraham had felt Henry's head fall onto his shoulder and had glanced over to see his friend asleep.

Well, Abe hadn't bothered to wake him. He could have done with a rest himself, and was planning on it after they got settled in a room. But Henry's sleep had only deepened in the past hours and he had now slid down so that he was partially draped across Abraham's chest, arms wrapped firmly around the other man. And with all of their luck, it was closing time.

Abraham could already hear the cleanup crew whispering about them, trying to decide how to ask them to leave, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were forced out. All the other patrons had left.

"Henry." He shook his friend's shoulder, eliciting an inarticulate groan. "Henry, they're closing. All the other customers are gone." The only response was that the other vampire nestled in closer.

With a sigh, Abraham started to rise. And then a hand wrapped around his in an iron tight grasp, and he was looking down into dark eyes, still too asleep to focus, but holding nothing but irritation. Abraham tried to pull away, but that elicited an inhuman growl that caused several of the bar tenders to look up from sweeping their floor. With horror, Abraham realized that Henry's fangs had descended, a fact that wouldn't escape the humans' attention for long.

Grinding his teeth, Abraham dropped back into his seat. Henry's eyes shut again, as he molded himself to Abraham's side. Gently, Abraham pulled the other vampire into his lap and rose with him in his arms. When this only caused a slight moan, Abraham gave an embarrassed nod to the staff and headed out into the night.

"You owe me for this, Henry."


End file.
